Chimera
by LadySirius32158
Summary: Severus Snape has missed Lucius Malfoy very badly as they come together in the still of the night once more.


TITLE: Chimera

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my Severus - Amber - for whose friendship and devotion I shall be everlastingly grateful - and who brought to me the wonder of Severus/Lucius.

Chimera

"Lucius?" The single word breaks the silence of the black-shrouded night, the room possessing all of the ambience of a tomb in its dark sepulchritude. "Lucius, is that really you?" The voice is rusty, as if unused to being used, especially not here, in the privacy of his room, where none dare to enter without permission, and permission is simply never given.

A slender finger over those thin pale lips. "You were expecting another?" That voice, so familiar, so beautiful - and so incredibly snide at times, filled to the brim with patrician smugness. Sometimes Severus Snape wonders how the other man can stand himself, he can be so damn smarmy. And yet, he knows it isn't hard, for he himself can not only stand him, he adores him more than any other creature on the face of the earth and the other man knows it very well - damn him anyway, for sometimes he takes the knowledge and uses it to his own advantage. Well, he is Lucius Malfoy, after all. One would expect no less.

"No, of course not," Severus replies, a tad snippily, "come to bed, you've kept me waiting, Lucius..."

"Have I now?" the soft voice teases, "and just exactly why have you been waiting for me, Severus? Afraid to sleep by yourself, are you?"

"You know that I sleep better with you here," Severus reminds him, hating to reveal this one weakness he possesses, this need to have Lucius Malfoy in his bed, in his life...and in his heart. "It's a habit I can't seem to break, and you know that I am a creature of habit."

His protestations to the contrary are not fooling Lucius - not one whit. "Then I suppose I could transfigure this chair over here into a reasonable fascimile of me, place it in your bed, and you would be placated enougn to sleep through the night?" he teases, although he knows the answer to that.

"There _is_ no reasonable fascimile of you," Severus admits grudgingly, "you are one of a kind. Now come to bed, or do I need to feed your ego some more?"

"Lumos," the other man says, and the burst of light from the end of his wand flares enough that Severus can see that the other wizard is completely starkers, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of that pale beautiful body before him. As if drawn by magic, he feels the sheets he lies beneath being slowly pulled away from his body, to be neatly stacked at the end of the bed. And then he realizes that he himself is as bare as his lover. And sporting quite a hardon.

"Perhaps it is _I _that should feed _you_," the blonde says heatedly, straddling Severus' chest as he speaks, his every action setting off a chain reaction in the potions master. Severus reaches up and reverently massages those taut ass cheeks above him, kneading them with his fingers firmly, even as a soft moan escapes his lips.

"Yes, feed me," Severus urges him, "I want to eat what you have to offer..."

"And what is it that you think I offer, my love?" Lucius teases even as he moves closer and closer to Severus' head, his fully erect cock springing most magnificently from its nest of soft platinum curls.

"Bring it closer and I'll show you," Severus snarks, salivating at the sight of such beauty, and secure in the knowledge that it is his and his alone - not even Narcissa, particularly not Narcissa, is permitted to view this aspect of Lucius Malfoy, this is indeed the property of Severus Snape only.

Lucius crawls along Severus' firmly muscled torso until he assumes the position he desires, slapping his lightly haired balls against the other's chin teasingly. "Mayhap an appetizer?" he asks in his most magnificent prickteasing voice, "before the main course?"

Severus groans, not that he is adverse to such an idea, and not that he doesn't enjoy the teasing that goes on between them - for he does - but it has been a while, and he has missed Lucius so. Still, he knows that if he shows any sign of impatience, Lucius is just as likely to withhold it all from him in a fit of recalcitrance, so it is better to go along with what Lucius has in mind. He will get his in the long run, and he knows it. He opens his mouth as Lucius drops his heavy balls into the gaping aperture - and swirls his tongue about them, his nose pressed up against the underside of his long cock, inhaling the scent of him which has been absent from his life for too long. Ever since...well, no sense in dwelling about that. He is here and now and that is what matters, after all.

He lovingly laves his lover's lusciousness, humming into his balls - something by Dvorak - feeling the growing lust in the man situated so fortuitously upon his chest, who then removes them reluctantly from Severus' grasp, replacing them with the main course itself in the form of his large cock. "Dine upon this, if you will, my sweet," Lucius murmurs lustily, "it has been quite some time since you have been served this particular delicacy, has it not?"

Severus cannot reply, for his mouth is otherwise occupied. Happily so. For it has been far too long and this time together is too precious to waste on recriminations and bitterness, on what has passed, what has been lost... Time, precious time, a commodity to be highly valued, and the loss of which has only served to whet the flames of Severus' desire, as at one time the dark haired man had despaired of having any more of Lucius Malfoy's time. But time is inexorable, and it is inevitable, and Severus Snape is ever a patient man, even when he is dying to be filled by the man atop him, stuffed more fully than e'er Christmas goose on holiday's eve, possessed in the manner which only Lucius can effect and owned more totally than he has ever been owned in his life or ever shall be again.

When Lucius withdraws his wet member - damp with saliva and leaking pre-cum - Severus is momentarily dismayed, wishing to have it back inside his eager mouth. Until he realizes that bigger and better plans are about to be set into motion. His own cock twitches in anticipation as Lucius slides backward, along Severus' lithe body, spreading the potion master's legs to make room for him between them, even as he raises those muscular legs to his shoulders, teasing him as he places his cockhead at the entrance to paradise. "Is this what you want?" he fairly smirks.

"Don't be such a bitch!" Severus snaps raspily, arching his back as if by sheer dint of will he can suck Lucius' cock inside of him. His need is simply too great for politeness, even at the best of times, and this is not the best of times. Severus has been kept waiting, and he i hates /i to be kept waiting, although in order to be with Lucius Malfoy he endures it.

Lucius releases a laugh that is throaty and sensual, which reverberates through his muscular frame and into Severus' willing body even as he proceeds to impale him upon his veritable pomposity - skewering him firmly as he digs his long manicured nails into his lover's chest, even as he responds, "Love is a bitch, and so am I!"

"Lucius!" Severus moans as he takes that long thick object inside of him, shifting his weight in such a manner as to enable his lover to more easily ring his proverbial bell. "Oh Lucius, how I do need you," he confesses in a worldweary voice, for what use is pretense and dissembling when the truth is so much easier, "I shall always need you, with me, beside me, inside of me..."

"I know," Lucius replies in his oh-so-smug voice as he thrusts himself in as deeply as possible, feeling Severus clench his muscles tightly about his pumping cock.

"You need me!" Severus insists, panting in his labors, "you need this as much as I do!" He thrusts his hips forward and upward to meet the motions of the man above him, as they synchronize their movements one to the other, in this familiar dance which they have performed together countless times. "You desire this... and me..." He wanted to hear Lucius say it, he i needed /i to hear Lucius say it, to affirm to him his need, to reaffirm their bond, the unbreakable alliance which they have forged between them.

There are times when Lucius drives Severus to the brink of madness with his arrogance, his apparent iciness, his need to control and his ability to step upon his heart with a careless word or deed. But then there are the other times, when he pierces through the blonde's outer defenses, into the epicenter of his soul, when he comes to know that the feelings Lucius holds for him are quite valid, and very true, and that Severus alone holds a place in Lucius' heart which none other may occupy. They i do /i come first with another, and always will. And sometimes Lucius does not disdain to show how he feels.

"Oh yes, I desire you," the frosty blonde allows, "and I desire this..." He hammers himself inside of his lover, drawing his long nails down his chest, drops of scarlet following in his wake. "Severus, you are so tight," he interrupts himself, whimpering, for the potions master is indeed tight from disuse, which only serves to arouse Lucius all the more. "Severus," he pants slightly, returning to his discourse, "you are my own, my heart, my soul...none other shall possess you, ever... and I shall possess no one else as I do you..."

Satisifed with this response, Severus rocks his hips more urgently, placing his own hand upon his incredibly hard cock, fisting himself even as Lucius continues to fuck him hard. "Lucius, tell me how much you love me!" he demands in a breathy whisper, his hormones running rampant once more, emotions long held in check coming to the fore, as Lucius suddenly hits the spot and he cries out in ecstasy. "Yes!"

"My love for you is endless," Lucius asserts, "my need for you timeless... I love you, Severus Snape..." He punctuated each word with harder and harder thrusts, adding his hand to Severus' now, stroking in tandem with him. "Cum for me, Sev, cum for your Lucius... cum for me now..."

"Yes, master," Severus whispers, out of long habit and inclination, his orgasm rising in a corresponding crescendo which is no longer under his control. Lucius' voice and words alone elicit a longburied Pavlovian response from him which he cannot deny. "Oh yes, oh yes..." he moans, as the tide rises higher and higher, "oh fuck, Lucius...fuck...FUCK...LUCIUS!!!!!!!" He reaches his peak, his cock ejaculating wildly as he screams out Lucius' name for the world to hear. He loves him, he loves him, he loves him...he...

He opens his dark eyes suddenly to the pitch blackness of his room, feeling the sticky sweetness of his cum against his bare flesh, the scent of it filling his nostrils - and nothing more. He is alone, as alone as he has been ever since Lucius was imprisoned in Azkaban. He is not there, of course, and may not be for a very long time.

Severus cleans himself with an anguished sigh. Another empty night, another agonizing dream of Lucius... when will this torture end? He rolls over onto his side to attempt to sleep, a single tear seeping from his eye and down his cheek.

Why is life such a bitch?


End file.
